Finds His Way By Moonlight
by OllyO111
Summary: When wandering the halls one night, Draco comes across a broken Harry and rushes him back to Severus for help. Will one boy with a horrible past, change the lives of two people who thought they had no future? HP/DM/SS Threesome. R&R Cavity warning. ;


**HELLO EVERYONE! Ok, so for all my readers of "Like a virgin" I will update it by sunday, but today was dedicated to this story. I have been promoting this for a while on my other story, but for those of you who don't know- This story is dedicated to my wonderful reviewer PHOENIX GRAYSON! She one this story in a contest and I hope she likes it! I think it meets all of her requirements... LOVE YOU PHOENIX!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter. If I did than Harry would have done much more with Ron's unconscious body during the second task in fourth year. *wink wink* **

_

* * *

Every Saint has a past, every Sinner a future..._

Draco Malfoy walked down the halls of Hogwarts one chilly night, a week before Christmas. He would much rather be in his bed, sleeping next to his boyfriend. Unfortunately being prefect requires you to patrol the school every night until midnight.

His robes fluttered behind him and he shoved his chilly hands into his pockets. He wasn't too upset about the whole situation; it gave him time to think about what he was going to get Severus for Christmas. The two of them had begun dating each other in secret at the end of last year, when the war had ended. The seventh years had come back to redo their school year, and Severus and Draco had been going steady.

But unfortunately, lately Draco had sensed a... problem in their relationship.

Severus was so amazing and strong, and took good care of Draco, so there was no reason why either of them should be looking at somebody else, but recently...

Draco had been sneaking glances across the dining hall at him. He brushed against him a little too long when they passed in the corridors. He noticed Severus lean over the boy's potions a little too long to be strictly observant. Whenever Draco mentioned him, Severus' hands shook slightly and he changed the subject.

It was a comfort to know that he wasn't the only one feeling this way about someone else, and it was even better that Severus liked the same person that Draco did. It simplified thing. On the other side however, they couldn't have chosen anybody more complicated than—

Draco froze in his tracks. He thought he had heard something. He closed his eyes and strained his ears.

There it was again. A harsh gasp, this time followed by a nearly silent whimper. Draco's eyes flew open and he began to run down the hall towards the source of the noise.

He skidded to a stop in front of the boy's bathroom and stopped. The noises were louder now. Whimpers and moans and quiet sobs. Someone was in there crying. Draco cringed, wishing he knew how to deal with something like this. There were two options.

He could go inside and tell the person to shove it and deal with their problems through confrontation, because nobody, especially Draco, cared about their problems.

Or he could just walk away.

They both seemed like very appealing ideas, but he liked the latter more.

Just as he turned to walk away, he heard a strange sound, something like a scream that someone had tried to muffle with a cloth. Slightly alarmed now Draco turned back around and quietly pulled the bathroom door open. He pulled out his wand, walking cautiously into the room.

Maybe someone was being tortured?

He couldn't see anybody, but the noises continued, so whoever was crying must be in one of the stalls. Draco continued going closer to the crying until finally he reached the only closed stall in the room. He slowly reached his hand up and knocked on the stall door.

"Hello?" He heard a choking sound, and then the noises got quieter. Draco frowned and knocked again. "Hello, are you ok? If something's wrong you won't fix it by crying in a loo." He heard a harsh sob and a sound like ripping fabric. Now he was getting worried.

Draco banged hard on the door.

"I am a prefect. Open up this instant or I will _force _this door open!" Still nothing. Draco growled before raising his wand and whispering, "_Alohamora." _

He pulled the door open and gasped, taking a step back.

There, sitting on the floor, with blood running down his arms, was none other than Harry Potter.

He was crying, red rings around his eyes. He was wearing dark blue shorts and a blue t-shirt, both covered in blood. The most terrifying piece however was the knife in his right hand. He was staring wide up and scared at Draco, his mouth opening and closing, as if he were trying to say something.

It took five seconds for Draco to get himself together before he fell to his knees and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Dear god Potter, what have you done?" He groaned.

"T-too... d-d-deep." Harry gasped out twitching the arm that Draco was holding. Draco was panicking, what the hell was he supposed to do in this situation? He conjured up a towel and wrapped it around Harry's up. He watched terrified as the hero's eyes began to drift shut.

"No- god damnit Potter, don't you leave me here in like this." No response. "Shit." He muttered, pulling Harry into his arms bridal style. He lifted him up and as fast as he could, Draco dashed out of the bathroom and down the hall. He took every shortcut he could think of and by the time he reached the dungeons five minutes later he was running faster than he had in his entire life.

He flew through the potions classroom and whispered the password to Severus' chambers, running in.

"SEVERUS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He was panting and tearing up. "SEVERUS COME HERE NOW!" He heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Ah, Draco, I thought you weren't going to be her until o- what in Merlin's name is going on?" Severus' eyes were the size of saucers as he crossed the room in two steps, taking the boy out of Draco's arms and going to place him on the sofa. Draco, meanwhile, was close to hyperventilating.

"I found him in a bathroom, crying with a knife and his wrist- he... he- oh Severus." He collapsed in the chair next to the sofa and began choking back sobs. Severus glanced up at him before reaching into his pocket and handing Draco a vial of potion.

"Calming draught, drink it." Draco nodded and swallowed down the potion taking a few deep breaths and watching as Severus removed the towel from Harry's arm and looked at the deep gash. He waved his wand and the blood disappeared. On his arm was one very long cut, surrounded by several smaller cuts.

"Is he going to be ok Sev?" The potions master gave him a slightly indignant look, before his expression softened and he sighed.

"He'll be fine. He didn't lose too much blood, and I am able to heal cuts rather sufficiently." Severus frowned and looked back at Harry. "The question is... why do I have to heal these cuts?"

Draco paused. He hadn't actually thought about that yet. He was too busy trying to sprint an unconscious hero across the school to wonder about motives.

"Do you think he was trying to... you know..." Severus shook his head.

"I don't think so. All of the smaller cuts are perfectly straight, obviously purposeful. But if you look at the deeper one you see that it's jagged. No, I think this large gash was an accident." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"How do you accidently mutilate yourself?"

"Maybe he was startled when you came in." Draco froze.

"You mean, _I _did this to him?" Severus looked at Draco, before standing and walking over to him, leaning over and kissing his forehead gently.

"I told you Draco, he's going to be fine. It wasn't your fault; you were trying to help him. It was an accident. If anything it's his fault for cutting himself in the first place." Draco pulled back and glared.

"It's not his fault that he's upset Severus. If anybody took two seconds to listen to him maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Severus glared right back.

"Then after he wakes up I'll call a psychiatrist. Happy?"

"He's not crazy Severus he's... sad!" Draco snapped standing up and walking over to the still unconscious teen. "What if we listened to him?"

Severus shook his head.

"His problems are no concern of ou-"

"If it's gone this far then somebody has to care about him!"

Severus walked up to Draco and spun him around looking down at him.

"I understand that you're so madly in love with him-"

"Severus-"

" So why don't you just go take care of him and I'll-"

"YOU LOVE HIM TOO!" Draco shouted, jabbing Severus in the chest with his finger. "You love him too and you're scared to because you think I'll be angry! But I'm not because... damnit." He ran his hand through his hair. He leaned his head against Severus' chest. "I'm not angry because you're right. I do love him, and you love him, and I'm sure that if we tried,_ really _tried—he could love us too." He looked up at Severus with pleading eyes.

The man sighed and looked over at the gently breathing form on the sofa.

"Of all the people in the world..." Draco smiled slightly.

"I know Sev, but look at him," He turned and glanced at Harry, "He just needs somebody to want him. We don't deserve him Sev. Not after everything we've done. But I want him anyway..."

"I know Draco, and I know it will be hard to make amends for all of our faults, but... if anybody can forgive us..." At that moment a groan sounded out and Harry began to squirm where he lay. Draco gasped.

"Sev, he's waking up! What do we do?" Severus crouched next to Harry and felt his forehead.

"Harry? Harry can you hear me? If you can, then open your eyes." And he did. His lids began to flutter slowly, and suddenly Draco and Severus were lost in those captivating green eyes.

They must have stared at each other for five good minutes, before Harry finally opened his mouth.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." He whispered. Severus nodded sharply.

"Yes we know."

"Why am I here?"

"You should be grateful that Draco found you when he did or you'd be six feet under."

Harry looked up at Draco who stared back.

"Thank you." Harry whispered. Draco shook his head jerkily.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I startled you." Harry smiled slightly.

"Don't be." Draco sighed and moved next to sit next to Severus on the floor.

"I feel I should ask the obvious question," Severus started, "what could possibly possess you to do something like that?" Harry let out a breathy sort of laugh, looking away from them.

He stared ahead of himself for a minute before looking down at his lap.

"I used to do that when I was in fifth year, but Hermione and Ron found out and they stopped me. I didn't mean to start again but I just..." The slytherins felt a pang in each of their chests as they watched a tear roll down the boy's porcelain cheek.

"They didn't find out this time?" Harry shook his head.

"No, they found out. They just don't care anymore." Draco looked at him wide eyed.

"What do you mean? Of course they care! They're your best friends! They... they..." He trailed off as more tears spilled across Harry's face.

"No. No they don't. Ron said it was my fault that Fred died, and Hermione went with him, because she's madly in love with him. They're right though! It's my fault that so many people are... and everybody is treating me like a hero but if they really knew what I've done... it... it's just false glory and I can't take it any more." He let out a sob.

"And then when I asked them if they would miss me at all, they told me they wouldn't because I had done what I was supposed to, and they didn't need me anymore." He placed his head in his hands and let out another sob.

Draco looked at Severus, shocked. What kind of no good friends would say something like that? He looked back at Harry and tried to lighten the mood.

"Well it doesn't matter eh? Who wants to be friends with a weasel and a mudblood anyway?" Apparently that did nothing, as Harry continued to cry. He took a shuddering breath.

"I k-keep kidding myself! Thinking that some relationship, some commitment I make will actually last. Silly me, dreaming of the impossible. And now worst of all, I'm stuck here with two people who hate me!" Severus reached forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, rubbing soothingly.

"Harry... Harry we don't hate you." Harry stopped and looked up at them.

"What?" Draco smiled and shook his head. "But that's not... I mean, of course you do! You're always horrible to me, both of you!" Draco sighed and tried to think of a way to explain.

"Ok, so, do you know how when a boy likes a girl, he pulls her pigtails, and throws worms at her? It's like that." Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's like pulling pigtails?" Severus nodded. "But wait... that would mean that you two... me? No it's not-" Severus cut him off.

"Harry... Draco and I were worried about you when you were found. Draco nearly had a heart attack." Draco blushed and muttered something about over-exaggerating. "Why would you resort to that Harry?" Harry hiccupped and shrugged.

"I don't know any other way to deal with it- everything. I have nobody to talk to, nobody to listen. I feel like... it's nighttime and I have no stars to guide me... I just feel like... I'm just... lost." He ended quietly. Draco glanced over at Severus who nodded back at him. Draco rose and sat on the edge of the sofa, taking Harry's hands in his.

"You have someone to talk to, and someone to listen. Two of them actually. Besides" He said gently, smiling. "If there are no stars, then just find your way by the moonlight. You won't be lost anymore Harry, not if we can help it." Harry shook his head.

"No, no you hate me! I mean... you've always... you can't..." He stared into the molten silver eyes that were looking right back into his. "Love me?"

"Harry, we need you to trust us, please." Severus said gently, sitting behind Harry on the couch, pulling him back to lean against his broad chest. "Just trust us for a few minutes, so we can prove to you that we want this, that we want you."

Draco snorted. Severus gave him a withering look.

"Draco, are you trying to ruin the ambiance?" Draco grinned.

"Sorry, it's just you've come along way from ten minutes ago when you said we should just get him a psychiatrist." Harry pulled back from them.

"A shrink? You were going to send me to a shrink?" Severus glared at Draco. He sighed and looked back at Harry.

"Harry, my relationship has always been comfortable, easy and I love that." He stated, looking at Draco who smiled back. "But with you there is nothing simple and it scares me a little that I care about you as much as I do. Don't worry, we are not sending you to a 'shrink.'" Harry nodded then shifted. Draco grinned as Harry went back to leaning against Severus.

"We're scared, just like you are Harry." Draco said gently. "But we know being with you would be more than worth it and we hope you feel the same way." He reached forward and wiped off a tear that was sliding down Harry's face.

He looked up at Severus, who gave him a short nod, and a small smile. With that, Draco slowly leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Harry's. He heard the boy gasp, but was relieved when he didn't pull away. Feeling a little more confident he pushed his lips a little harder against the others, pushing his tongue out and swiping it along the boy's lips. He sighed in happiness when the lips parted and he slipped his tongue inside.

He pressed his body closer to Harry's and mapped out his mouth with his tongue. He was overjoyed when he felt Harry's tongue press hesitantly against his, but coaxed it until the two were battling fiercely.

Severus chuckled as he heard Harry moan into Draco's mouth, but deciding he didn't just want to watch the two boys play, grasped the hero's chin and turned his head, leaning down to kiss him. Harry shifted and wrapped one arm around Severus' neck, moaning loudly at the taste of the potions master. Severus, on his part, was just enjoying Harry's flavor; he tasted like earl gray tea, mint and cinnamon.

Draco leaned in and began kissing Harry's neck, sucking at his pulse point and nipping slightly. Harry shuddered and reached his other hand into Draco's hair, pulling him closer. Draco tugged at the bottom of Harry's shirt, trying to pull it off. Severus broke the kiss, smirking at Harry's moan of disappointment, and pushed him forward slightly so that Draco could get the shirt off. The cloth was discarded to the floor and immediately two sets of hands were stroking up and down the boy's body, making him moan and squirm.

Draco leaned down and took one of Harry's nipples into his mouth, sucking hard. Harry gasp and pulled Draco's head closer to his body.

"Ah! D-draco!" He moaned, arching his back up. Draco smiled against his chest, continuing to take small nips, and then soothe them with his tongue. Meanwhile, Severus was sucking on Harry's neck like Draco had been before. His hands were stroking Harry's hips. One reached down and gently grasped the boy' crotch. Harry shot straight up and looked wildly at Severus. Draco leaned back.

"What's wrong Harry? Did we hurt you?" Harry shook his head.

"No it's just... I mean I- I've never..." He blushed and looked away. Severus' brain clicked with understanding.

"You're a virgin." He stated. Harry nodded, still blushing. Severus was slightly nervous, now more than ever they needed to make sure they were careful with him. Draco on the other hand looked like Christmas had come early. He grinned and pulled Harry onto his lap, kissing him thoroughly.

"Nothing to be worried about love." He muttered. "We're going to take good care of you. Trust us." Harry looked at him for a moment before nodding. He looked up at Severus who smiled at him and, cupping his face, kissed Harry, trying to pour everything he felt for the boy into this kiss. From the look on Harry's face when he pulled back, it had worked.

Severus stood up and lifted Harry into his arms, carrying him from the room with Draco following right behind them.

The trio reached the bedroom and they placed Harry down on the blue satin sheets. Severus and Draco crawled onto the bed and onto either side of the Gryffindor. Harry reached out and grabbed Draco, pulling him down into a kiss, shoving his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Cautiously, Severus moved his hand down again and cupped Harry's crotch. The boy tensed for a moment, before relaxing and letting out a sigh. Severus smiled, stroking Harry through the shorts, leaning down and placing kisses along his stomach. Harry and Draco were clutching at each other, Draco's hand cupping Harry's face, the other holding them up. Harry was pulling Draco down by the hair panting into his mouth.

Severus placed his fingers inside the waistband of Harry's pants, pausing a second before tugging them down quickly, throwing them to the side. Harry gasped and sat up, still holding Draco. The blonde looked down and smirked.

"No underwear Harry?" The boy blushed.

"It gets hot under all of my blankets." Severus snorted.

"Get's hot my arse." He muttered before surging forward and kissing him roughly. He pulled back and him and Draco looked down at the beauty on their bed.

His black hair more tousled than usual, cheeks flushed, golden skin displayed for them wonderfully. Those green eyes, captivating them completely. Harry looked away under their gaze, but had to look back when Draco pulled Severus to him and the two began to kiss heatedly.

Harry moaned, thinking that this was without a doubt the most erotic moment of his entire life. The two pulled apart and gazed at each other for a moment, before looking back at the raven-haired boy and grinning.

Severus sat back and watched as Draco leaned down kissed Harry's inner thigh. Harry shivered and leaned back against the pillows, staring down at Draco. The blonde placed a kiss at the tip of Harry's erection, chuckling as Harry moaned and glared down at him. He stuck out his tongue and licked the length from base to tip, before taking the head in his mouth and sucking gently.

"Aaah... Oh god." Harry muttered, eyes half closed, chest heaving. Draco slowly took more into his mouth, deep throating the other teen and sucking harshly, bobbing his head slightly. "Oh my god Draco... I- I can't! I... oh my ghh-"

Severus slinked forward and began to kiss Harry deeply, loving the vibrations of Harry's moans in his mouth. Harry began to buck into Draco's mouth, but groaned in disappointment as Draco pinned his hips down. Severus reached over to the dresser next to the bed and pulled out a well-used tube of lube. He squirted some onto his fingers and moved down Harry's body, kissing wherever he could. Harry was writhing on the bed, moaning and gasping.

"I can't take it Draco! I'm going to c-c..." He cut himself off with a moan as Severus began stroking his entrance with his lubed fingers. Draco peered over and moaned, knowing what was coming. The vibrations made Harry let out a shriek and arch up, coming harshly in Draco's mouth. Right in the middle of this Severus pushed a finger into Harry's tight hole, moving it in and out. Draco pulled back and licked his lips, leaning down and pressing his lips to Harry's, who moaned at the taste of himself.

Severus slipped another finger inside and Harry squirmed, getting used to the strange feeling. Severus began thrusting the fingers in and out, watching Harry's face carefully. He crooked his fingers slightly and Harry keened loudly, breaking off the kiss and arching spectacularly. Draco smirked and Severus grinned, slipping another finger in and thrusting them quickly while Harry pushed back against them.

After several minutes Severus pulled his fingers out, making Harry whimper. He lay down on his back and pulled the boy onto his lap. Harry instantly leaned for a kiss, and was granted one immediately. Severus and Draco both grasped Harry's hips and very slowly guided him over Severus' erection, and slowly, oh so slowly, they pulled him down.

Harry broke the kiss and gasped, clenching his eyes shut. Severus pulled Harry down and kissed away the tears that slipped out of his eyes. Draco kissed up Harry's spine as the boy slowly adjusted. The three of them stayed motionless for several minutes. Finally, Harry rotated his hips experimentally. Severus groaned loudly and thrust upward. Harry gasped and lifted himself up, before dropping again and letting out a loud moan. He repeated the action and this time Severus thrust up to meet him. Harry keened as he brushed his prostate and leaned down, kissing Severus heatedly.

Behind them Draco moaned, pressing kisses to Harry's neck. He reached over and grabbed the lube, slicking his fingers with it. Harry gasped as he felt another finger slip inside of his body. Severus kissed him harder, stroking his cock to get his mind of any discomfort.

Soon enough Harry wads thrusting back against Severus and three of Draco's fingers, which were quickly removed. Severus clutched Harry to him and stroked his back, nodding at Draco over Harry's shoulder. Draco sighed and as slowly as possible, entered Harry next to Severus.

Perhaps he was being too cautious, but it took a good eight minutes for Draco to get seated completely inside of Harry, by which point Severus was panting with pleasure and almost all of Harry's pain had dissipated, and he was slowly getting frustrated that nothing was happening.

Finally, Harry let out an annoyed growl and lifted himself up, before falling back down on both men. Severus and Draco moaned and pulled out as one, before thrusting back in.

Their dance continued. One thrusting in as the other pulled out, Harry between them trying to hold on, moaning their names at the top of his lungs.

After a while Harry's screams took a different pitch.

"Draco... Severus- more please! Oh gods... faster please!" He wailed, clutching at Severus' chest and bucking hard.

The two slytherins obeyed and sped up, going as fast as their bodies would let them. Draco reached around Harry and grasped his erection, pumping it in time with their thrusts.

Harry tossed his head back and screamed, coming harshly. At the feel of Harry's muscles tightening around the Draco and Severus came as well, moaning loudly. Harry let out a squeal as he felt them explode within him.

He collapsed forward against Severus' chest, groaning as Severus and Draco pulled out of his body. He vaguely felt a towel being rubbed along his chest and stomach, before moving back and wiping up the come seeping out of him.

Harry sighed, exhausted. He rolled off of Severus and rested his head on his chest. He smiled as he felt Draco move up behind him and kiss his shoulder lightly.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked nervously, hoping this hadn't been a disaster. Harry giggled and nodded slightly, Hair brushing Severus' arm making him smile. The potion master reached a hand up and stroked Draco's cheek before running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Will you stay here? With us?" He rumbled gently. Harry looked up into his obsidian eyes for a moment, before nodding. Draco grinned, then paused.

"Will you promise not to hurt yourself anymore?" Harry froze.

"I'm scared." He whispered. Draco nodded.

"I know, but promise us you'll come to us first so we can help you? Please Harry?" The room was silent for a long moment, and then-

"I promise." Harry smiled against Harry's neck, wrapping his arms around the boy. Severus sighed happily. Several minutes went by and Severus and Draco were almost asleep when suddenly...

"I love you, both of you." Draco and Severus' eyes shot open. They both smiled down at the boy between them, before looking at each other. They lay back down and closed their eyes, whispering in unison;

"We love you too Harry."

_Dreamer finds his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees dawn before the rest of the world._

_

* * *

_

**TADA! How did you like it PHOENIX? Did it make you tingle inside? :D Ok, so songs I listened to while writing this; Love the way you lie, Book of Love, My neighbor Totoro, and We didn't start the fire. SO there you guys go and I hope you enjoyed! And make sure to check out my profile and my current story "Like a Virgin!"**

** REVIEW! ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BREW DRACO HIS CALMING DRAUGHT!**

**OllyO111**


End file.
